(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a variably operated valve apparatus of an internal combustion engine and a start control apparatus of the internal combustion engine which are capable of achieving an improvement in startability of the engine.
(2) Description of related art
A Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. 2006-125276 published on May 18, 2006 exemplifies a previously proposed variably operated valve apparatus of the internal combustion engine.
In this previously proposed variably operated valve apparatus, a variable mechanism controls a closure timing of an intake valve toward a retardation angle side when a start condition of the engine is established.
Thus, an in-cylinder compression at a top dead center of a piston in one of a plurality of engine cylinders which is in a compression stroke is reduced (decompressed) to reduce an effective compression ratio. Consequently, a revolution rise in a cranking is made earlier to achieve a favorable startability.